Lettres de guerre
by Astharothe
Summary: En 1916 un soldat et une lady échangent des lettres sur leur vie avec la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté une histoire et je m'en excuse, mais je tiens à finir mes fics avant de les poster de façon à ne pas vous laisser frustrés de ne jamais connaitre la fin de l'histoire ^^

Je vais juste faire un petit changement dans mes façon de publier de part mes études qui me prennent pas mal de temps, j'écris moins vite, du coup je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine, même si les fics sont finies.

Je sais qu'il existe plusieurs fics sur ce thème mais après avoir regardé Downton Abbey, j'ai eu envie d'en faire une moi aussi, merci de ne pas m'incendier dans les commentaires.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

5 septembre 1916

Ma douce amie,

Vos lettres m'apportent un plaisir infini dans cet enfer permanent qu'es la guerre, lire votre écriture que j'aime tant et entrevoir dans vos lignes les sentiments doux de l'amitié que vous me portez me réconforte énormément. Peu d'entre nous ont la chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler pour échapper le temps de quelques minutes aux combats.

La guerre est un monde très différent de celui dont nous avons l'habitude vous et moi, les bals de nos 20 ans me semblent à présent bien loin, nos costumes de tout les jours sont remplacés par l'uniforme bleu des soldats.

Nous ne désespérons pas, dans ma compagnie, d'obtenir un congé et de rentrer pour les fêtes de fin d'années, mais cela dépendra des issues de nos combats.

Dites moi, comment vont ma mère et ma sœur s'il vous plaît et faites leur savoir que je pense bien à elles.

Amitiés.

Matricule 165, Compagnie 8.


	2. Chapter 2

27 septembre 1916

Mon cher soldat,

Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que mes lettres vous apportent un peu de joie, là-bas, dans vos journées en France. Ici le temps ne change pas de celui qu'il faisait il y a de cela trois mois, lorsque vous êtes partis.

Votre mère, Lady Romenya, hormis l'inquiétude qu'elle se fait pour vous, se porte au mieux, quand à votre sœur Lady Jubia, elle passe le temps, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, en participant à la vie du village.

Mon ami, dites moi comment va mon frère ? Il ne réponds que très partiellement à mes lettres et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire pour lui.

Je pense beaucoup à vous, tout le jour j'écoute les rares nouvelles qui nous parviennent de la guerre, on ne nous parle pas des combats, seulement des avancements des travaux d'aménagements et des créations des armes et autres munitions.

Mon ami, faites bien attention à vous.

De tout mon cœur.

Une jeune Lady.

Ps : Votre chat a élu domicile chez moi malgré les bonnes attentions de votre cuisinière, peut être se sent-il seul sans vous…


	3. Chapter 3

Mais je suis en retard et personne ne me le dis? (je rigole bien sûr) Bon du coup pour me faire pardonner je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture

* * *

19 octobre 1916

Ma chère Lady,

Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma mère et ma sœur se portent au mieux, le village est-il toujours aussi actif que lorsque je suis partis ? Si je me fie à la date, la préparation de la fête des moissons doit être en train de prendre tout le temps de chaque habitant.

Votre frère Sir Luxus se porte bien, du moins autant que l'on peut l'être dans les tranchées, s'il ne vous réponds que partiellement c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas vous effrayer, ne vous en faites pas pour lui, en temps que son second je veillerais à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, vous avez ma parole.

Prenez soin de Lily pour moi, ce chat est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon défunt père, mais vous verrez il n'est pas difficile à vivre.

Tendrement.

Un soldat à la guerre.


	4. Chapter 4

10 novembre 1916

Mon ami,

Je suis heureuse d'entendre que Luxus va bien, pourrez vous lui dire que Lady Mirajane accouchera d'ici quelques semaine tout au plus ? La pauvre est clouée au lit, épuisée et ne peut lui écrire d'elle même, mais d'après le médecin tout ira bien pour elle.

Le village fait en sorte de rester aussi vivant que possible, pour l'instant il reste encore de nombreux hommes qui ne sont pas partis, comme vous, à la guerre. En effet, la fête à bien eu lieu et comme d'habitude, elle à été incroyable, votre sœur et moi-même avons participé à toute son élaboration, qu'est-ce que nous avons pu nous amuser ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je vous raconte, lors de la mise en place des décorations au dessus de la place, Père Lansem a chuté dans la fontaine arrosant au passage Lady Evergreen qui marchait par là. La tête qu'elle a fait était des plus drôle, ses cheveux étaient entièrement défaient, nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de rire aux éclats toute deux, ce qui nous a valu une belle remontrance de la part de Dame Erza.

Ne vous en faites pas pour Lily, il passe ses journées avec moi, me suivant parfois jusqu'au village et trouvant toujours le moyen de monter sur mes épaules. En un sens, j'ai l'impression que vous lui avez donné pour mission de veiller sur moi, mais j'apprécie cette douce compagnie.

Mon tendre ami, j'ai hâte d'enfin pouvoir vous revoir.

La Lady du château.


	5. Chapter 5

Me voilà de retour avec cette histoire, merci beaucoup de votre compréhension et bonne lecture

* * *

30 novembre 1916

Ma tendre demoiselle,

Votre frère a été enchanté de la nouvelle et à immédiatement écris à Lady son épouse, comme il me plairait recevoir pareille nouvelle au front dans un cas semblable au sien…

Il m'aurait plu d'assister à cet incident, voir cette chère Lady Evergreen ainsi ridiculisée, m'est avis qu'elle a du en faire voir de toute les couleurs à ce pauvre Père Lansem. Rassurez moi, Dame Erza n'as pas été trop brusque avec vous deux ? Je sais à quel point elle peut-être dure parfois et surtout très effrayante.

Je n'y avais point songé, mais maintenant que vous en parlez il est bien vrai que j'aurais effectivement pu demander à Lily de veiller sur vos actes, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il vous connaît aussi depuis longtemps, rappelez vous quand lorsque, enfant nous avons trouvé ce pauvre chaton abandonné sur la place du village. Mon père a tout de suite décidé de le prendre sous son aile, ils ne se sont ensuite plus jamais quitté jusqu'à sa mort...

Ma chère amie, parlez moi de l'Angleterre, la guerre a t-elle des répercussions chez nous ? Le village souffre t-il de l'absence des hommes ? Les forges de mon père tournent-elles encore ?

Si vous saviez comme le climat de notre pays me manque...vous aussi me manquez ma chère, je repense à votre sourire fier lors de votre présentation à la cours, vous étiez si belle mon amie dans votre robe bleue pâle, cette pensée me réconforte, l'envie de danser à nouveau à l'un de vos bal y est pour beaucoup.

Amicalement.

Votre ami d'enfance soldat.


	6. Chapter 6

15 décembre 1916

Mon cher soldat,

Cette lettre est bien douloureuse à écrire, voyez vous, Lady Mirajane est morte en couche il y a de cela deux semaines, lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre. L'enfant se présentait mal et la pauvre n'a pas réussit à supporter la douleur et la fatigue. Le bébé est sauf bien heureusement, il s'agit d'un magnifique petit garçon aussi blond que son père. C'est Lady Lisanna, la sœur de sa défunte mère qui s'en occupe en attendant le retour de Luxus, il n'a pour l'instant pas de nom. Pouvez vous demander à mon frère celui qu'il souhaite lui donner ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Erza est une vieille amie, de plus elle ne nous a crié dessus que pour la forme, une fois que Lady Evergreen a eu le dos tourné, elle s'est mis à rire aussi fort que nous, tous les habitants nous ont regardé comme si nous étions folles.

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, nous jouions lorsque nous avons entendu des miaulements provenant de l'arbre proche de nous, en haut se trouvait ce petit chaton noir. Vous avez sans hésité grimper pour le récupérer, déchirant au passage vos habits du dimanche. Lorsque votre père vous a vu en cet état il était dans un colère effroyable, mais dès qu'il l'a vu, il a eu un sourire immense et ne l'a plus quitté.

Je me dois de vous avouer qu'en effet la guerre est déjà ressentie au plus profond de nos campagnes, des centaines de soldats sont déjà morts au front à présent. Les ouvrier ayant du rejoindre les rangs, les champs mettent plus de temps à êtes entretenus et la nourriture commence à manquer par endroits.

Les forges de votre père sont malheureusement éteintes, les employés étant pour la plupart partis dans les tranchées.

Je me souviens également de ce fameux bal, ce regard que vous avez porté sur moi me ravissait et cette danse fut la plus belle de toute ma vie…

Serez vous présent pour Noël ?

Je vous en prie, prenez garde à vous mon tendre soldat.

Votre douce amie.


	7. Chapter 7

22 décembre 1916

Ma chère Lady,

J'ai fait en sorte de vous faire parvenir cette lettre au plus tôt, elle sera plus courte que les précédentes, et vous comprendrez pourquoi.

J'ai annoncé moi même la nouvelle à Sir votre frère, je ne peux que vous faire part de l'immense tristesse qu'il a ressenti, il aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer sur le champ pour rencontrer son fils, mais n'en a pas la possibilité, il remercie cependant Lady Lisanna de s'occuper de lui, il a choisit un nom pour l'enfant, je vous en fait donc part avec son accord, le jeune garçon s'appelle donc Aidan Ryleigh Dreyar.

Je finis cette lettre sur une note plus douce, nous avons réussi à obtenir un congé pour rentrer à la maison pour une durée de deux semaines

Avec tendresse.

Le fils du Baron.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, il m'ont tous fait très plaisir :D

Pour ceux qu'aurait pas vu, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic Fairy Tail nommé "Prisonnière"

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

5 Janvier 1917

Mon cher baron,

Voici environs deux semaines que vous êtes repartis au front et vous n'avez donné nouvelle, je m'inquiète, allez vous bien ?

J'étais si heureuse de vous voir à la réception de Dame Erza, et ces danses que nous avons partagées, mon ami quelle joie, j'espérais tant votre retour. Je garderais précieusement ce souvenir de vous, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

D'ailleurs, savez vous que Sir Grey à enfin avoué ses sentiments à Lady votre sœur lors de la seconde réception ? Depuis elle est au comble de la joie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu pleurer lorsqu'il a du retourner au front une semaine après vous, je suis si heureuse pour eux deux.

Et quel bonheur de voir mon cher frère et son fils enfin réunis pour la première fois, le sourire sur son visage était indescriptible, si elle était encore en vie je suis sûre que Lady Mirajane et lui aurait fait d'excellents parents.

Écrivez moi vite.

La jeune fille aux livres.


	9. Chapter 9

Vous êtes super nombreux à me lire ça me fait trop plaisir! Alors merci à vous tous! Et merci aussi pour tout vos commentaire, j'ai jamais eu une seule fic ou y'en avait autant :D

Sur ce bonne lecture et à samedi prochain :)

* * *

27 janvier 1917

Ma chère lectrice,

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, votre frère aussi, nous avons eu un retour compliqué en raisons de la destruction des routes, il nous a fallu du temps avant de rejoindre notre tranchée.

Vous n'étiez point la seule heureuse à cette soirée, qu'il m'a été doux de revoir votre visage mon amie, et cet robe que vous portiez vous allait si bien, ne l'auriez vous pas faites faire sur mesure ?

Que le temps de notre beau pays a pu me manquer, malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Qu'il m'est doux d'entendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle, ma sœur était amoureuse de lui depuis tant d'années ! Pouvez vous lui faire part de ma joie pour elle de voir son amour enfin partagé ?

Votre neveu est des plus adorables ma chère, et j'ai ouïe dire que vous le gardiez parfois, j'ose vous imaginer un sourire aux lèvres en train de bercer cet enfant qui ressemble tant à votre frère.

Mais comment va Lily ? J'espère qu'il se fait à mon absence.

Ne prenez pas froid mon amie.

Le soldat à l'épée de bois.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous, excusez moi de poster si tard mais j'ai eu une action de bénévolat toute la journée (vous devriez vous douter de laquelle vue la journée) mais me voilà, alors Bonne Lecture à tous et à Samedi prochain.

* * *

8 février 1917

Mon doux ami,

Quel plaisir d'avoir enfin de vos nouvelles, j'ai crains un moment le pire pour vous.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je reste bien au chaud dans le manoir de père. Je dois en revanche vous faire part d'une nouvelle fort inquiétante, votre mère, Lady Romenya est malade, le médecin est passé, il semblerait que ce soit assez grave, il aurait parlé de Tuberculose. Il me semble important que vous demandiez un congé pour venir la voir le plus vite possible, et je sais que ce ne sera pas aisé pour vous au vu du fait que vous rentrez à peine d'une permision, mais son état se dégrade de jour en jour…

Vous me gênez mon cher, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez observé ma robe au point de me demander si je l'ai faites faire sur mesure...mais non, il s'agit d'un modèle d'un grand couturier Milanais.

Il est vrai que passer du temps avec cet enfant est un véritable bonheur, il lui arrive de pleurer mais retrouve son calme dès que je lui lit un livre.

Lily va bien, il se fait à la vie avec moi, il réclame beaucoup de caresses mais cela ne me gêne pas, je l'apprécie. Il passe beaucoup de temps en intérieur depuis un moment déjà, je pense qu'il devient un véritable chat de salon, ne m'en veux pas pour ça, l'hiver est frais cette année.

Ne prenez pas froid mon ami les tranchées ne sont pas l'endroit le plus chaud que je connaisse.

De tout cœur

La Lady de la colline.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour et surtout merci à tous, vous êtes super nombreux à me lire et c'est vraiment incroyable, j'aurais jamais pensé avoir écrit une fic aussi incroyable ^^

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires, je réponds pas toujours mais je les lis Absolument tous, et ils me font toujours très plaisir! :D

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

28 février 1917

Ma douce Lady,

Je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne pourrais pas obtenir congé pour rentrer voir ma très chère mère, même votre frère Sir Luxus n'a réussis, grâce à ses relation, à m'aider, aussi ais-je une demande à vous faire, pouvez vous prendre soin d'elle pour moi ? Je vous en serais immensément reconnaissant. Je suppose que ma sœur vous aidera, elle est plutôt douée pour cela.

Il ne m'étonne guère de vous entendre dire que vous lui lisez une histoire pour le calmer, vous êtes si passionnée par vos livres...je me souviens que lorsque nous avions environs 6 ans, votre mère vous avait trouvé au milieu de l'échelle pour atteindre la plus haute étagère afin d'attraper une encyclopédie sur la faune africaine. Elle vous a hurlé dessus de descendre immédiatement de là-haut, elle a alors prit votre place mais a glissé et s'est étalée sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Nous avons alors eut un puissant fou rire qui nous a valu une correction des plus mémorables. Surtout n'arrêtez jamais de lire ma bonne amie.

Ne vous en faites pas pour Lily, il commence à se faire un peu âgé, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit plus souvent en intérieur, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, souvenez vous combien de fois nous avons du le bander parce qu'il s'était battu, il était temps qu'il se calme un peu.

Amicalement

L'enfant au chat noir.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne vacances à tous!

Il y aura possiblement un décalage de sorties de chapitre en raison des fêtes, mais ne vous en faites pas je ferais mon possible pour être régulière.

Sur ce bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes à tous

* * *

16 mars 1917

Mon fier forgeron

Cette lettre est sans l'ombre d'un doute celle qui sera la plus emplie de tristesse pour vous comme pour moi, en effet, j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles qui me serrent le coeur que je me dois de vous annoncer. Votre mère Dame Romenya est décédée de sa Tuberculose le jour où j'ai reçu votre lettre...combien puis-je maudire le temps qu'elles mettent à arriver, plus de deux semaines, il est impossible de vous faire parvenir les informations en temps et en heures...L'enterrement à eu lieu il y a une semaine, bien sûr j'ai tout organisé avec l'aide de Lady Lisanna et de Dame Erza, nous ne pouvions laisser cette terrible tâche à votre sœur.

Cette dernière a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant les jours qui ont suivi, mais voilà que ce n'était pas assez. Lady Jubia qui était déjà au plus mal, ne reçois plus de lettre de son fiancé, Sir Grey, nous craignons le pire...dans le village la nouvelle de la mort de plusieurs soldats à déjà amené son lot de veuves. Elle a passé plusieurs jours enfermée dans sa chambre. J'ai finis par réussir à l'en faire sortir, elle vit à présent avec moi au manoir, je ne pouvais la laisser seule en ces temps tourmentés, elle retrouve peu à peu goût à la vie, mais son regard n'a pas l'éclat des jours passés, lorsque nous jouions ensemble enfant...

Il me pèse tant d'écrire cette lettre, comme la guerre est terrible, les nouvelles qui nous parviennent à présent sont plus qu'effroyables, mon ami, dites moi est-ce vraiment aussi horrible ?

Faites bien attention à vous.

Une précieuse amie qui vous apprécie.


	13. Chapter 13

Fête de Noël oblige, le chapitre ne sors qu'aujourd'hui ^^

En espérant que vous passez de bonnes fêtes :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

26 mars 1917

Ma Lady,

Votre lettre m'as rendu bien triste, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma mère puisse disparaître ainsi ni aussi rapidement, quelle horrible chose que la maladie…

Que Sir Grey ne réponde à ma sœur est bien surprenant, aussi me suis-je renseigné auprès de mes supérieurs, et je me vois au regret de vous annoncer, mon amie, que la totalité de sa compagnie à succombé sous le feu ennemis il y a de cela deux mois et demi…Il me rassure de la savoir à vos côtés, vous réussirez sans aucun doute à lui faire retrouver sa joie un jour, je sais aussi que Sir Grey était l'un de vos plus proches et plus ancien ami. Prenez soin d'elle pour moi s'il vous plaît, elle l'aimait tant…

Je ne sais ce que l'on vous raconte de la guerre, mais ce que nous en voyons nous marquera à jamais, les morts sont partout autour de nous, l'odeur de poudre et de sang nous brûle la gorge nuit et jour, les cadavres s'entassent dans les tranchées et sur les champs de batailles. Je ne peux décemment vous en dire plus mon amie, vous pourriez prendre peur et cela n'est point mon envie.

Quel horrible monde que le notre ma chère, la guerre emporte dans son sillage tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin.

Je garde vos lettres précieusement contre moi en permanence, elle me permettent de garder un peu d'espoir dans cet enfer absolu.

Faites attention à vous deux mon amie.

Un soldat qui se langui de son pays.


	14. Chapter 14

Scusez moi pour le retard, j'étais pas chez moi et j'avais pas mon ordi :'(

Bonne lecture à vous tous :)

* * *

8 avril 1917

Mon tendre aimé

J'ai tremblé en lisant ce que vous me racontiez de vos combats, la guerre est bien terrible…mais il me plaît de savoir que vous gardez mes lettres tel un trésor.

J'ai de plus en plus peur mon ami que vienne le moment où vos lettres n'arriveront plus, je crains ce jour bien plus qu'aucun autre, aussi il me faut vous faire un aveu.

Mon cher ami, il y a déjà bien longtemps que je nourri pour vous des sentiments puissants, il me serait impossible de vous le cacher plus longtemps et peut-être me trouverez vous effrontée de vous le dire ainsi, mais je ne puis plus attendre, la peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire me fait trembler.

Je vous aime mon cher ami et ce depuis sûrement très longtemps. Je ne compte plus les jours que j'ai passé à attendre derrière ma fenêtre, tout en mimant lire, le moment ou vous apparaîtriez dans l'allée pour m'emmener faire une promenade dans le domaine.

Ne vous en faites pas pour votre sœur, nous sommes toutes présentes pour elles, il vous faut savoir qu'à présent, la plupart des femmes du village sont veuves de guerre...Nous nous occupons comme nous le pouvons, entre les ouvrages, le travail d'infirmière que nous faisons toutes à l'hôpital, nos journées sont bien remplies.

Lily se blottit contre moi tout les soirs et se met dans ma sacoche quand je vais à la clinique, il apporte un certain réconfort aux patients qui le voient jouer sur mon dos où au sol avec les restes d'un journal.

Il aide aussi votre sœur à aller mieux, et n'hésite jamais à me quitter pour la rejoindre, mais je ne lui en veux point, il lui faut recevoir toute l'attention et le réconfort possible.

J'espère encore une fois que vous pardonnerez ma fougue.

Avec tout mon amour.

La jeune femme dont vous avez volé le cœur.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, après les publication aléatoires me revoilà plus régulière avec cette fiction.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes en espérant toujours vous plaire ;)

* * *

29 avril 1917

Ma chère aimée,

Si vous saviez comme vos mots m'ont fait plaisir, je les ai lus et relus pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé. Je me dois de vous répondre à présent, et vous l'aurez sûrement compris ma chère, mais je nourris les mêmes sentiments à votre égard. J'ai chaud au cœur de savoir que nous partageons le même amour, j'ai moi aussi un aveu à vous faire, depuis votre bal de présentation à la cours pour vos 18 ans il y a maintenant 6 ans, je ne cesse de penser à vous...votre sourire tendre, votre regard amical, votre voix si douce, tout de vous me rends heureux, si je venais si souvent vous voir pour vous emmener faire une ballade, c'est avant tout par désir de passer du temps avec vous, j'aime la simplicité et la joie avec laquelle vous regardez le monde qui vous entoure.

Merci ma tendre amie de vous occuper de ma sœur comme vous le faites. Votre vie au village est bien différente de celle que je vous connaissais, la guerre remue même les pays où elle n'a pas lieu, mais vous occuper d'hommes détruits par la guerre, n'est-il pas éprouvant ? Je connais les blessures que les batailles entraînent et je sais à quel point elle peuvent être horrible à voir et être perturbantes, êtes vous sûre d'être prête à supporter tout ça ? Je ne voudrais pas que la guerre vous vole l'ingénuité qui vous est si seyante.

Mon amour, prenez soin de vous.

L'homme qui vous aime de tout son cœur.


	16. Chapter 16

ça y est, voilà le début de la fin de cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et en vous remerciant de votre lecture assidue et de vos commentaires :D

* * *

16 mai 1917

Mon doux ami,

Je suis comblée de savoir que nous partageons les mêmes sentiments, votre aveu m'as fait rougir du plus profond de mon être à tel point que votre sœur, qui était présente, m'as demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai donc pu lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps et la nouvelle de notre amour partagé a fait briller dans ses yeux une lueur de vie que je n'y avait vu depuis déjà un long moment. Elle a commencé à parler de mariage, d'enfants, d'avenir, je n'ai plus su où me mettre, j'ai rougis à un tel point que mes joues m'en ont fait mal, quelle histoire mon ami, quelle histoire.

Je ne savais que ce bal vous avait autant marqué grâce à moi, je pensais que la raison était plutôt l'irruption en pleine danse, de Sir Natsu qui cherchait son chien, Igneel, qui avait disparu, vous l'aviez raccompagné avec Sir mon frère et Sir Grey jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je me souviens qu'il vous avait porté un coup au visage qui vous avait blessé les lèvres et fait saigner. Ces souvenirs me paraissent si loin désormais...

Mon aimé, cette guerre commence à me peser, vous êtes partis depuis déjà tant de mois...l'acheminement de nos lettres prends du temps. Il m'est dur de cacher le fait que vous me manquez affreusement et que la pensée que vos lettres peuvent s'arrêter n'importe quand me fait trembler à tel point que même Lily ne parviens à me calmer.

Il passe de plus en plus de temps avec moi, et dors même à présent dans mon lit, ses ronronnements me bercent le soir quand l'orage gronde au loin.

Mon cher soldat, je vus en prie, faite attention à vous.

Votre Lady.


	17. Chapter 17

29 mai 1917

Ma tendre chérie,

Il ne m'étonne guère d'entendre l'intérêt que ma sœur porte à notre affaire, elle est passionnée depuis toujours par les grandes histoires d'amour romantique, la notre doit lui paraître irréelle tant elle est emplie de sentiments.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce léger incident, et je me souviens plus particulièrement de vous, sortant votre mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de la commissure de mes lèvres. En y repensant depuis que nous nous connaissons, vous prenez toujours soin de mes blessures quelles qu'elles soient.

Mon amie, écrire les mots suivants m'est bien compliqué, bientôt un terrible assaut va avoir lieu, aussi je ne puis plus attendre pour vous poser une question, sûrement me trouverez vous bien empressé, mais si cette guerre nous a appris quelque chose c'est que nous pouvons passer à côté de la chance de notre vie à tout instant…Je vous aime de tout mon cœur ma tendre aimée aussi je me déclare.

Ma Lady, accepteriez vous de m'épouser ?

Il est bien sûr évident que je vous referais une demande conformément, mais vous comprendrez que je n'en ai actuellement pas la possibilité, mais je veux que vous sachiez combien je vous aime, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir rentrer et vous poser cette question de vive voix, j'imagine votre sourire tendre et la joie qui vous étreindrais.

Cependant, je vous prie de me faire une promesse, si jamais il doit m'arriver malheur promettez moi que, si jamais vous tombez amoureuse d'un autre homme, je ne serais pas une excuse pour vous défiler.

Je sais que je vais vous faire pleurer avec cette lettre, mais comprenez qu'elle est aussi déchirante à écrire pour moi, mon avenir est incertain à l'heure actuelle et je veux m'assurer que vous prenez bien la mesure de l'importance de ma décision, je vous aime de tout mon cœur, je n'ai jamais connu pareille femme que vous, capable de me faire sourire d'un simple regard ou geste. Nous nous connaissons depuis déjà bien des années maintenant, et l'image de la petite fille qui grimpait aux arbres dans le parc avec sa robe du dimanche au risque de se faire gronder par la nourrice me reviens sans cesse en tête, que j'aimerais pouvoir revenir au temps ou nous jouions ensemble tout quatre dans le parc de votre domaine…

Je vous suis dévoué corps et âme ma douce aimée.

Celui qui est fier de pouvoir se proclamer votre fiancé.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, d'abord je m'excuse de mon retard, mais je voyageais pour me rendre à mon lieu de stage et après mes partiels j'étais juste épuisée, du coup voilà enfin le chapitre de cette semaine, je vus préviens le prochain sera sans doute frustrant ;P

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

12 juin 1917

Mon amour,

Votre dernière lettre m'a fait froid dans le dos, comment pouvez vous en une seule fois me demander en mariage et me faire vos probables adieux ? Comment osez vous m'apporter tant de joie et de peine à la fois. Alors oui je serais comblée de devenir votre femme, oui je vous veux pour mari, il semble que ma réponse est évidente mais je vous la donne quand même, oui je veux vous épouser mon tendre ami !

Je vous tiendrais la promesse que vous me demandez, non sans un incroyable chagrin. J'ai tant pleuré en lisant votre lettre que votre chère sœur a remarqué mon émoi, je lui ai donc montré vos mots, son soutient a été immédiat, je m'en veux de lui imposer ça, elle se remet à peine de la mort de Sir Grey et de celle de sa mère, que je lui apprends que son frère peut, dans un avenir proche, mourir lui aussi sur le front de cette guerre qui hante nos esprit et nos vies en permanence.

Si vous saviez comme mon cœur se serre à l'idée de ne jamais recevoir de réponse à cette lettre.

Je vous aime de tout cœur mon cher soldat, prenez soin de vous du mieux possible.

Votre tendre fiancée.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut à tous et à toutes, d'abord pardon du retard j'ai été pas mal occupée et, je reconnais que voulant sortir les deux dernier chapitres en même temps pour des raisons que vous comprendrez vite, j'ai préféré attendre.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et suivie pendant toutes ces semaines, vos commentaires m'ont toujours fait énormément plaisir et m'ont conforté dans ma volonté de continuer à écrire.

Enfin si cette fin que j'ai écrite vous frustre trop dites le moi, j'ai déjà une idée de fin alternative ;)

Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

* * *

20 juillet 1917

Mon cher ami,

Écrire cette lettre m'est bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, je n'ai reçu de réponse de votre part, mais ne veux croire cette vérité qui pourtant m'assaille de toute part, mon aimé vous êtes mort j'en suis à présent sûre…

Si par chance vous avez connaissance de cette lettre je vous conjure de me signaler que vous êtes en vie.

Votre Lady qui vous aime à jamais.


	20. Final chapter

Voici la dernière lettre de cette fiction...peut-être créerais-je une fin alternative si celle-ci développe une furie de commentaire désapprobateurs ^^ nous verrons, sur ce bonne fin de lecture et merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction.

* * *

31 juillet 1917

Ma chère sœur,

Cette lettre n'est, et vous vous en douterez, pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, en temps que supérieur du soldat avec lequel vous vous entreteniez régulièrement, c'est moi qui ai reçu la lettre que vous lui aviez adressé je me dois donc de vous faire part de l'affreuse nouvelle.

Votre ami et fiancé, le brigadier Gajeel Redfox est mort suite à un assaut que notre compagnie a donné il y a de cela trois semaines en me protégeant d'un tir de balle ennemie.

Sachez ma sœur que je connaissais pertinemment vos sentiments à son encontre et je portais grand respect à ce jeune homme, il est vrai que nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants tout quatre.

Sachez aussi que je lui doit la vie et que j'en suis pleinement conscient ma chère, aussi ais-je demandé un service à un vieil ami qui a récemment eu une promotion et j'ai obtenu, sur présentation du contenu de vos lettres, une reconnaissance de mariage à distance, vous recevrez donc sous peu une missive vous informant des documents à envoyer à l'ambassade des armées anglaise et à la mairie du village afin d'officialiser ce mariage.

En temps que veuve de guerre d'un héros ayant reçu la médaille militaire, vous recevrez une pension conséquente. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus pour vous ma chère sœur, mais il est des choses que même pour moi il est impossible de faire.

Je rentre au pays pour une permission d'un mois dans quelques jours, je ramène avec moi le corps de votre époux.

Levy ma chère, prenez soin de vous en attendant mon retour.

Votre frère, Général Luxus Dreyar.


	21. Chapter 20 bis

Elle m'as été chaudement réclamée et je le comprend parfaitement puisqu'elle m'avait traversé l'esprit voici le début de la fin alternative de cette fiction :)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

20 Août 1917

Levy,

Excusez le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour vous écrire cette lettre, lors de l'assaut du 9 juin votre frère Sir Luxus et moi même avons été fait prisonnier par l'ennemi. Par chance le commandant était un homme bon qui ne souhaitait pas tuer les hommes qu'il capturait, il nous a fait envoyer dans un camp de prisonnier en Allemagne. Nous y avons retrouvé des frères d'armes disparus il y a de cela des mois, nous y avons nous même passé presque deux longs mois avant que le groupe du Général Jura ne nous en sorte, il y a deux jours.

Mon aimée, je n'ose imaginer la terreur qui a du envahir votre cœur lorsque, voyant les jours défiler vous n'avez reçu de lettre de ma part. La seule pensée que de vous savoir en train de pleurer toute les larmes de votre corps m'attriste, votre sourire est trop beau pour le gâcher par des larmes.

Nous sommes actuellement en chemin pour Londres afin que nos blessures soient soignées avant )que l'on nous renvoi dans nos familles. Votre frère m'assure qu'en raison de ce que nous venons de vivre nous ne serons à priori pas renvoyé au combat, mais cela est aussi sûrement du au blessures que nous avons aux mains, rien de grave rassurez vous, mais suffisamment pour que nous ne puissions plus être apte à tirer.

Mon amour, il me tarde tant de revoir votre visage si joyeux, de plonger mes mains dans vos longues boucles parfumées et de percevoir dans vos prunelles noisettes ce qui m'a aidé à tenir pendant ces deux dernier mois. Ma douce Levy, l'amour que vous me portez est ce qui m'a permis de garder espoir dans ces camps ou mort et silence règnent en maître.

Regardez moi, d'ordinaire je vous épargne les horreurs de la guerre mais cette lettre en est remplie, vous m'en excuserez, la joie de tenir enfin un crayon entre mes mains et de pouvoir vous dire que je suis vivant à dépassé l'appréhension de votre réaction face à cet enfer absolu dans lequel nous nous sommes retrouvé bien malgré nous.

Mon aimée, je serais bientôt de retour, attendez moi.

Votre futur époux qui reviens à vos côtés.


	22. Chapter 21

Et voilà la fin de cette fin alternative, elle vous plaît? ;)

* * *

10 Mai 1940

Mon cher ami,

Je ne m'attendais en aucun cas à recevoir une lettre de votre part, vous êtes au front depuis à peine une semaine et c'est là, et je le sais, la première lettre que vous envoyez. Votre sœur s'est un peu vexé que vous ne lui en ayez pas envoyé, mais je reconnais qu'elle en rit plus qu'elle n'est sérieuse. Elle se plaît à me taquiner sur l'amour que nous nous portons, je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas encore complètement remise, elle garde un regard triste, même lorsqu'elle est avec moi.

Dites moi, cette guerre est-elle pire que la précédente ? Nous entendons qu'il y a de plus en plus de mort, les bombes tombent sur les villes, allant jusqu'à raser des villages entiers. Des enfants de Londres ont été envoyés vivre en campagne afin de les protéger de l'enfer que vous rencontrez.

Faites moi une promesse je vous prie, revenez en vie mon aimé, je vous le conjure, soyez prudent.

Écrivez moi vite à nouveau, je me languis de vos mots si doux.

Votre Lady Iveen Redfox


End file.
